


HiJacked Unexpectedly

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup goes to Dreamworks University, unfortunately for Hiccup-(Fortunately for us)- Hiccup's roommate Jack Frost has more to him then meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE!!!!!!!!

"Dreamworks University." Came the voice over the intercom. Hiccup stood up and grabbed his bag. His dufflebag was giant compared to some of the other kids bags.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry," He said and squeezed past to the doors. He waited as the doors opened then stepped out.

Dreamworks University, Here I go.

The bus sped away and Hiccup sighed, He walked towards the doors. By the University doors were sign ins.

"Hiccup Haddock," Hiccup said and held out his enrollment form. A girl took it and looked over it.

"Artist huh?" She asked before glancing up. "I'm Ana."

Ana held out her hand, Orange braid falling behind her shoulder. Hiccup shook her hand.

"You should probably know you have a roommate."

"Okay who is he?" Hiccup asked setting down his bag to gather the things she was giving him.

"Jackson Frost, You might want to be careful around him."

"Why?" Hiccup asked shoving things into his laptop bag.

"He is kind of... Well you'll find out. Here is your room key," Ana held up a key, Hiccup took it, a bit concerned about why this girl wouldn't tell him about his roommate. It's seemed she at least new OF him.

"Thanks," was all he said as he waved goodbye. He also took the class list.

/////////////////

Jack glanced up as there was a click from the door. His boxes were scattered around the room half opened. A brown haired kid walked in, He was wearing faded jeans, a red t-shirt and a faded jean jacket. Jack stood up.

"Hello. You wouldn't happen to be my roommate would you?" Jack asked slightly flirtatiously.

"Um. If you are Jackson Frost then I am." The kid replied in a sort of way that made Jack think that he was a pretend-I'm-not-here roommate. Great, Jack thought to himself, I thought I had asked Santa for a fun roommie this year.

"Call me Jack." Jack said walking over. His hand brushed the kids and he flinched, ever so slightly.

"Hiccup Haddock," came the reply.

"That is my room," Jack said pointing to a door, "That room is open." He pointed towards another.

"Thanks." Hiccup said, he walked towards the door and opened it. Jack watched him before pushing boxes into his room. He pulled out some stuff and started organizing them.

//////////////////////

Hiccup sighed and looked around the room. Something seemed off. It was probably the Toothless-lessness. Hiccup shrugged it off and dropped his jacket on the bed. He walked back out into the main room and looked around. He shrugged and dropped onto a soft blue sofa and opened his book.

"So Hiccup..." Came a voice from across the room, Hiccup jumped and turned to look. Jackson was leaning against doorway to Hiccup's bedroom.

"Get out of there," Hiccup ordered. He stood up dropping his book.

"Hmm. Why should I?" Jack asked, hand dropping down to the handle. "Are you hiding something?"

"That is my room, Which makes it personal," Hiccup said quickly clearing the distance and slapping Jack's hand.

"Feisty!" Jack said, one eyebrow shooting up.

"What have you got to hide? I wonder..."

Jack opened the door quickly and darted inside.

"HEY!" Hiccup shouted. He ran after Jack, who he found sitting at his desk looking at a bunch of his sketches. Jack held up one of a dragon.

"Dragon obsessed are we?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Hiccup said exasperatedly. Jack grinned obviously pleased of Hiccup's use of his name.

"Yes Hiccup?" Jack crooned. Hiccup stepped over to Jack and grabbed the sketches away from him. Their hands brushed and Jack raised his eyebrows at him flirtatiously.

Odin's beard... is he going to be this way all the time?

"Leave my room," Hiccup commanded, his voice low. Jack stood up as if he was going to leave, right before he did he said.

"Alright... Dragon Rider." Jack strutted out the door and closed it behind him.

Hiccup asked the gods why they hated him.

//////////

Jack laughed and flopped down on the sofa. He clicked the TV on and quickly channel surfed before stopping on a movie. After a little while Hiccup walked out and sat down across from him after snatching up his book, Hiccup obviously was mad at him.

"Come on Hiccup, I was just exploring," Jack tried, standing up and walked over to him.

"Get lost," Hiccup growled. Jack chuckled, he wondered if this guy was close friends to the Easter Kangaroo. In thinking that he could automatically hear the Aussie, April Bunny tell him, "I'm not a kangaroo. I'm a rabbit."

"Hiccup It was just a trick," Jack tried again, putting on his best charming smile.

"Oh breaking into my room is a trick now Jack?" Hiccup asked looking up, bad idea. Hiccup froze at seeing how close Jack was. Jack was barely a couple inches away. His breath tickled along Hiccup's face. Hiccup tore his gaze away from Jacks eyes. Jack frowned and stood back up. He walked back over to the sofa and dropped onto it. He just didn't understand his new roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked out of the bathroom and rubbed his wet hair with a towel. He was topless, his shirt was hanging on his arm. He walked over to the kitchen area. There was a bowl of eggs on the counter.

"What's this?" He asked looking over at Hiccup. Hiccup looked up from his spot at the table were he was doing his work.

"I-" He stopped seeing Jack shirtless, "It's for you."

Hiccup quickly glanced back down. Jack smiled and put some bread in the toaster.

"Thanks," He called over his shoulder, He turned around and was greeted by Hiccup.

"Whoa! Personal space," Jack said holding up his hands. Hiccup backed away quickly before saying.

"I need to get something behind you."

"Oh sorry." Jack hastily moved out of the way. Hiccup quickly stepped forwards and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. He turned around and tripped, just like the clumsy ox he was. He put his hand out to stop himself, and both of the boys eyes widened as his hand landed on Jack's chest.

"Sorry!" Hiccup said quickly apologizing and straightening, but he didn't move his hand right away. After a moment he seemed to realize he hadn't moved it and quickly his hand dropped to his side. Hiccup turned and started getting coffee.

Jack watched his every move, Hiccup could almost feel Jack watching him. He finished pouring his coffee and walked to his room. He shut the door behind him and dropped down against it, coffee splashing onto his pants. Hiccup's eyes were wide and he didn't move for a couple moments.

Jack watched the door shut and turned away, his mind was still processing what had happened.

"He just tripped thats all." Jack said quietly, "But why didn't he move his hand right away?"

Jack dropped onto the sofa and sat wide eyed thinking.

*. *. *. *. 

Two weeks after the Accident Hiccup and Jack were back to normal, Hiccup was studying harder then ever, while Jack was...well... was being Jack. Now was one of those times.

"Jack! Could You shut that Off? I'm trying to study!" Hiccup shouted. Jack walked over leaving his rock music blaring.

"Have a problem with it?" Jack asked, tauntingly.

"Yes, I do!" Hiccup said looking over, Jack was leaning against the table.

"Well I'm not going to shut it off." Jack said smiling. Hiccup frowned and stood up. He walked past Jack and shut off the music.

"Ah! You have to give me something in return." Jack said stopping Hiccup from walking back. Hiccup stared at him.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked leaning against the counter, irritated. Jack stepped forwards, leaning against Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened and he shrank against the counter.

"Hum... maybe a kiss?" Jack suggested, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, short shitty chapter, but I didn't exactly have time to edit it properly. Maybe I'll re-edit it later when I have time.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Jack-a-boy ever learn? Not all people are fun and games.


End file.
